underthedomefandomcom-20200223-history
Paul Randolph
Paul Randolph was a minor antagonist in CBS' Under the Dome. Paul was a deputy of Chester's Mill, and former colleague of Linda Esquivel. Before the Dome Apparently, Randolph was a feared man in Chester's Mill. Paul was a Silver Star-earning former Marine, having served two tours in Iraq and seen as being no "fish in a barrel" by Big Jim. Under the Dome Season 1 "Pilot" Paul and Freddy tell Duke about all the damages they have seen caused by the Dome. "The Fire" Paul is first seen when both him and Freddy arrive in a police car near the Dome wall and run up to Linda who is holding Duke's dead body; who had just recently died. Paul asks who shot Duke but Linda tells him that Duke's pacemaker exploded after getting too close to the Dome. Later, after Julia gets on the radio to tell the town that they're all trapped under a Dome, Linda, Freddy, and Paul arrive t the diner to calm the people down. Outside of the diner, Paul briefly argues with Linda as Freddy watches. A while later, Paul stops his police car in front of Linda's police car. Linda and Freddy step out, just as Paul steps out as well. Paul gets out some guns and then points his shotgun at Barbie; who he spots in the woods. Linda tells him that he saved Joe when the plane crashed into the Dome. After the community pulled together to put out a fire at Duke Perkins' house, Paul interrupted Big Jim's speech by declaring that the community wasn't as safe as Big Jim claimed. He then proceeded to fire his gun at the Dome. The bullets then ricochet off the Dome, with one hitting Freddy Denton, fatally. "Manhunt" As word gets around about the death of Freddy Denton, Paul is taken in to the jail after seeing a mob form in protest against him. After having a bottle thrown at him, Big Jim eases up the situation and tells the townspeople to go home and pray for Freddy's soul. Paul is then taken into a jail cell where, after repeatedly telling Linda that the Dome killed Freddy and how they would explain Freddy's death to his brother, he fakes a breathing problem and tricks Linda into opening the cell. Paul then attacks her and takes her weapon and locks her inside. Now on the run in the woods, the town considers Paul a cop killer so, Big Jim and Barbie take it upon themselves to find him. With the rallying of Ollie Dinsmore and friend Rodger, the hunt began. After a while of trekking through the woods, Paul appeared and shot down Rodger, threatening to finish him off. The group were then divided in half; Big Jim and Barbie after Paul and Ollie taking Rodger back to the town. Afterwards, Paul sneaks up on them both and just before he shoots Big Jim, Linda (who had been tracking him solo) shoots Paul in the back, killing him and saving Big Jim's life. Much later, his corpse was taken to the funeral home for Lester Coggins to care for. Appearances Killed Victims *Freddy Denton References Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Police Category:Minor Antagonist